One Saturday Morning
by The Pen Calls
Summary: Johnny has a tradition to go to Sue's for breakfast. Sue breaks with tradition and Johnny's traumatized. SueReedVictor or SRV.


One Satuday Morning; by The Pen Calls

_Warnings: Johnny torture. Implication of a threesome. It's really closer to PG, but just to be safe. AU on the fact I doubt the trio would ever get along so well. Takes place between Reed's prosal for cosmic waves project and the shuttle launch. AU but's a purely MOVIE AU!_

_I do not own the Fantastic Four. I just play with them._

* * *

With a slide of his key and a twist of his wrist, Johnny Storm opened the door and into his older sister's apartment. It was Saturday morning after a nightcap of his own. Despite having his own perfectly good apartment, Johnny was a bachelor and found the one benefits of his sister breaking up with Reed was that she could cook breakfast on Saturday and Sunday mornings.

Now, he felt a little sorry for his sister's choice to live a spinster's life; but free grub was free grub.

Her digs had gone up substantially since she had managed to land a job in genetic research in Von Doom Industries and quickly rose in prominence to become one of Victor von Doom's assistants. Sue was brilliant, Johnny knew that, but she and money didn't work well together.

Johnny knew she had been promoted because Vic wanted a piece of his sister's ass. He asked her out right about eight months ago during breakfast.

Sue had glared at him and simply said, "If I am having a relationship with Victor, why do you even have a key to this place?"

"Cuz he knows I'm the only living family you got left?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Wouldn't you think you'd see him here one Saturday or Sunday morning by now?"

"Point."

The topic wasn't brought up again. Nothing ever happened to bring up the topic again. They'd eat breakfast, harp at one another, Sue would complain that Johnny needed to take that offer from Victor about accepting that job in Von Doom Industries as a test pilot instead of keeping his job as commercial pilot and Johnny would simply roll his eyes at her and complain about the lack of Saturday morning cartoons. He'd be dressed in the outfit he wore last night and she'd be in her demure pinstripe PJs.

So it was a bit surprising to find Sue in the kitchen clad in an oversized men's dress shirt that swam over her lithe figure but covered enough of her fair skin to make sure Johnny's skin didn't crawl off his body along with his stomach.

The dreamy look on her face and the simple fact she didn't have any batter out for her infamous waffles made Johnny wonder if she had gotten back together with Reed last night. Without much of ado, he slid into one of the four chairs at the small table of Sue's kitchen. "Mornin', whatcha making me made me and Mr. Right?" He asked as he picked up one of the three mugs she placed on the table.

The content look on her face melted away and she turned her head to face the taller blonde. "Johnny! What are you doing here?" Sue demanded, suddenly squirming in her seat as she pulled the shirt closer to her chest and tried to button up the rest of her shirt to make a feeble attempt at modesty.

"Dude, sis, stop it. It's distracting, stop drawing attention to them." Johnny rolled his eyes, taking the pot of coffee that sat on the middle of the table. Sue was a gourmand when it came to coffee, but it all tasted the same to Johnny.

"You were supposed to be at Crystal's!"

"Geez Sue, it's not like I haven't dropped by before when you and Reed-- **oh**! Crystal! That was _this_ weekend?" The young man winced and glanced for the newspaper. "Oh man, it **was**, wasn't it?" He took a sip of coffee. "Damn, you and Reed would have been so proud of me." He glanced at the counter to see if she had left it there, and found she did not, she probably hadn't brought it in yet. Man, Reed must have worn her out.

"Proud of what?" A slightly sleepy voice asked. Johnny turned his head to see the familiar and graceful form of Reed Richards looking at the blonde with puppy like dark eyes and clad in boxers that was worn low on slender hips. Despite Reed's rather disheveled look, the older brunet looked good. It seemed his sister wasn't the only one who managed to find time for the gym. He wondered when Reed had the time for exercise when he barely had time to eat when he had been dating Suzy.

"And an awkward hello to you too, dude!" Johnny greeted the brunet who shifted nervously in the doorframe. "Crystal and I were on the four week -- _month_ record! Of course, I kinda forgot..." The blonde grinned sheepishly. Johnny also noticed that Reed was tall, taller than he was, but he didn't have such wide shoulders. One of Reed's shirts couldn't cover Sue like the shirt she was wearing.

"Jonathan _Spencer _Storm..." Sue began, her face darkening at Johnny.

"Sis, what? I'll call her, I swear. Crystal isn't exactly the type of girl who sits around, I bet she's home with a hang-"

"Richards," A third masculine voice cut into the air with a in a purr, causing Johnny to jump and nearly bite into his tongue. "I thought you had better manners." Victor slid past Reed, though the soft sound of a hand smacking against flesh echoed in the empty hallway behind the two men. "Standing in the middle of the door way is _considerably_ rude."

The tall and muscular man entered the kitchen nude. His stride was practically a prowl as he went to the table and picked up the last mug left on the table and slid into the chair next to Sue. Victor gently ran a long finger down her flawless cheek in greeting and she lowered her eyes as Victor caressed her softly for a moment longer. He then wordlessly poured the coffee into his mug and glanced up at Johnny and nodded as if he just saw him.

"Ah... Suzy?" Johnny's tongue was managing to work now, "You _didn't_."

His older sister's pale cheeks grew brighter and she pinched the bridge of her nose and barely nodded. A flushed Reed had finally wandered to the table and sat in a seat across from Sue and next to Victor. Victor sipped his cup of coffee, apparently the only one in the trio who wasn't embarrassed at being caught. In fact, he had a smug look on his strong features and pale green eyes as his free hand slid along possessively along Reed's shoulder.

"Oh, _God_." The younger blonde stood up quickly. "I uh... sis. You're making up for lost time, I see..." He set down the mug on the table. "I uh... I'm gonna go get McDonald's, you want some?"

**He** was the Storm that was supposed to get into threesomes! _Not_ Sue!

"No, Johnny." Sue managed to mumble.

"Right..." Johnny looked at the still embrarassed Reed and the increasingly distant Victor. "I am **so** kicking _both_ your asses for this, when my brain's fixed."

And with that, Johnny turned and left the apartment to call Crystal and apologize, leaving the three to breakfast.

He was going to need therapy, lots of it.

* * *

**Fins**. 


End file.
